Bobsled Bonanza/Strategies
There are many strategies to beat this Mini-game other than the one listed on its page. This Pool level is one of the toughest Mini-games, so don't worry if you don't beat it on your first try. Also, bring Jalapenos every time, so you can take out excess ice trails. Strategies Alternate Strategy One The player will be most vulnerable at the beginning. Get a double column of Sunflowers up fast and three in rows 1 and 6. Plant a Cattail after the first eight Sunflowers and as soon as they finish their cooldown after that. Plant Potato Mines as soon as they are available, but prioritize Spikerocks. If a Zombie Bobsled Team makes it past the ice in an unprotected row, drop a Wall-nut, wait for them to bunch up, and use a Squash. Once the lawn is under control, you can replace Sunflowers with more Threepeaters (on land) and Cattails (in the pool). Use the Squash, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, and Spikeweed As written here, this strategy includes 11 plants: 1 Sunflower 2 Lily Pad 3 Cattail 4 Potato Mine 5 Spikeweed 6 Spikerock 7 Wall-nut 8 Squash 9 Threepeater 10 Jalapeno 11 Cherry Bomb Alternate Strategy Two This strategy is so simple, nine words can describe it: two columns of Sunflowers and two columns of Gloom-shrooms. Nothing will get past it. NoteThe trick is building it. The iOS version only has 3 ice free columns, and the bobsledders will overrun you early. You need a lot of defense before you can build the columns. Alternate Strategy Three *Plant eight Sunflowers on the first and second columns at the 1st, 2nd, 5th, and 6th rows. *In front of the Sunflowers, plant at least two Peashooters at every lane. *Plant two Peashooters for the pool lanes as well, on top of Lily Pad, to have Defense against Ducky Tube Zombies. *Melt the ice as soon as possible with Jalapeno. *After melting ice, add Spikeweeds and upgrade to Spikerocks as soon as possible to prevent more ice from coming in. *Plant Cattail and Wall-nut or Tall-nuts for more Defense. Alternate Strategy Four (the “Armageddon” method) Plants: Lily Pad, Sunflower, Wall-nut, Squash, Potato Mine, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean. Plant a minimum of eight Sunflowers in the leftmost ranks. Use the Squash (cheap) wherever possible to stomp Zombonis, and plant Potato Mines (cheap and quick to regenerate) as backup Zomboni killers and to take out entire Bobsled Teams. As things get more chaotic, move up to the heavier explosives. When things get really crowded, place a Doom-shroom on a Lily Pad midway down the pool, then drop a Coffee Bean on it to detonate and clear the yard nearly fence-to-fence. Clean up smaller groups with Cherry Bombs (if they are compact) or Jalapeños (if they are strung out along the file). Bide your time and wait till the last possible moment to detonate your Doom-shrooms; they take a long time to regenerate and the longer you wait, the more zombies will enter the yard (and the kill zone). If you wait too long and miss a few, or want to wait longer to draw more in, or need a few more seconds for a plant to recharge or to gather more Sun, drop in a Wall-nut to slow ’em down, bunch ’em up, and give you more time to Squash ’em or blast ’em. Try to reserve the Jalapeno as your ace-in-the-hole; if your explosives timing is off and you miss a few zombies, you can use it to zap the endangered file. If you can, wait while they eat a Sunflower or two (easily replaced) and you may also be able to nail a Zomboni or Bobsled entering from the right as a bonus. Alternate Strategy Five Pick the following plants: * Sunflower * Jalapeno * Imitater Jalapeno * Cherry Bomb * Squash * Repeater * Lily Pad * Spikeweed If you have 9 slots, pick the Torchwood, and if 10 slots, pick the Twin Sunflower. Procedure: 1.) Plant Sunflowers on the first two columns of the lawn (making you have 12 Sunflowers). 2.) When a Zomboni appears, plant a Spikeweed in front of it. 3.) When a Zombie Bobsled Team appears, use the Jalapeno to kill those four. 4.) If a Zombie Bobsled Team appears and your two Jalapenos are still recharging, plant a Repeater immediately. (I assume that you have enough sun for it at this point.) 5.) You must have planted Repeaters on the third column (and later on, probably on the fourth) before or during the next huge wave of zombies. 6.) Use the Squash or Cherry Bomb whenever some zombie get past your current defense. 7.) Only use Spikeweeds to kill Zombonis! 8.) Use again the Jalapeno when a row gets huge amount of ice. (Use the Imitater if the zombies are far away and use the real one if the zombies are near.) 9.) If you have enough sun and time, plant Torchwoods and Twiin Sunflowers. If there are too many Zombie Bobsled teams in one row, use the Cherry Bomb in the middle of them. Reserve your Jalapenos for urgent uses. Don't waste them on rows with just ice and no zombies! If a Zomboni crushes your Repeater, use the Squash to prevent them from proceeding to your house. Alternate Strategy Six Plant Sunflowers in the back and build up Starfruit in the pool while you hold the initial waves off with Potato Mines, Squashes and Jalapenos. Once the Pool is full of Starfruit, nothing can get past them. Alternate Strategy Seven Plant Sunflowers on row 1 and six more in the pool as soon as you can. When the first Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team appears plant Spikeweed and a Peashooter on that row. Keep strengthing your defences, and replace the ground Sunflowers with Peashooters or Repeaters. On water place Tangle Kelps. Alternate Strategy Eight Choose these plants: *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Repeater *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Spikeweed *Spikerock Plant 8 Sunflowers on land. If Zomboni appear, plant Spikeweed or Squash. If Zombie Bobsled Team appear, plant Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb (only when Jalapeno recharging). If you melt the ice, plant Spikerock or Spikeweed to stop Zombonis making ice trails. Plant Reapeater as soon as you finsh planting the 8 Sunflowers. If your Spikerock or Spikeweed on front destroyed, use Squash for some Zomboni. Alternate Strategy Nine You'll need these plants: *Squash *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Peashooter *Potato Mine Imitater Potato Mine (Optional) Plant Sunflowers nearest to your lawn mowers. Use potato mines for the Zombie Bobsled Teams and squashes for the Zombonis. Than before the first flag make sure your put peashooters in the pool. Now because at the start of the game the ice trails go all the way up till the 5th spot so there are 4 empty lawn spaces. Because you have put a Sunflower in one of the lawn spaces, you need to fill the 3 other empty lawn spaces with spikerocks. For the first spikerock encountered you need to upgrade it to a Spikerock. (Optional) Alternate Strategy Ten Your plants should be: *Jalapeno *Imitater Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Repeater *Tall-nut *Sunflower *Lily Pad *Melon-pult *Chomper (optional) *Squash (optional but recommmended) Start by planting lots of Sunflowers. If you see a Zomboni, plant a Spikeweed, Chomper, or Squash. If you see a Zombie Bobsled team, use a Jalapeno/Imitater Jalapeno. If you see lots of them, plant Chompers. Also, plant Repeaters as soon as possible. If you melted ice, put Tall-nuts two squares in front of them. Plant Spikerocks as quick as possible (at least one before the first flag.) After a full column of Repeaters, add Melon-pults and keep planting Spikerock. Just in case, plant Chompers 2 rows behind Spikerock. Keep this up and you'll win! Strategy Eleven These are what you will need: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Coffee Bean *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Imitater Doom-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Lily Pad thumb|250px|right {C}It's simple. Use Potato Mine and Squash for Zombonis, cherry as backup if there are bobsled team that land. Ice- shroom should be the one to delay the wave in order to allow for new waves to arrive and will increase the effectiveness of Cherry and Doom-shroom . Stack Imitater Dooms and Doom-shroom on the pool and use them only when they are needed.12 Sunflowers should be stable enough. Use Hypno-shrooms for random Zombies that approach. Strategy Twelve For do this, you're gonna need these plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Lily Pad *Twin Sunflower *Cattail *Repeater *Coffee Bean *Doom-Shroom Plant Sunflowers at the back, them plant 4 Potato Mines and its Imitater version on every 4 ground lanes. Collect some sun, then plant a Cattail. Start upgrading your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Then plant another Cattail. Go replanting your potato mines as soon they got exploded. Also go planting Cattails. When you reach the second wave, plant your Repeaters behind your Potato Mines. Use your Coffee Bean to detonate your Doom-shroom while every big wave. Strategy Thirteen For this strategy, you will need: *Sunflower *Squash *Lily Pad *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Wall-nut (Optional) *Tangle Kelp (Optional) Start by planting the Sunflowers at the back. When the first Zomboni comes, Squash it. When the second Zomboni comes, use a Chomper. If a bobsled team comes, plant 3 spikeweeds leading to the sunflower (the uniced ground). Do that until the first flag comes. During the first flag, start planting Lily Pad, upgrading them into Cattails, and upgrading the spikeweed close to the ice into Spikerocks. I recommend using 4 sets of Cattails and guarded by a Wall-nut. Replace spikerocks as needed. Do that until the mini game is over. Category:Strategy Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Pool Category:PC Mini-games Category:Hard-Difficulty minigames Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games